1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tent structure, and more particularly to a tent structure that is foldable within a case which is mounted to the top of a vehicle, so that when the tent is erected the case becomes the floor of the tent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known types of tent apparatuses designed to provide shelter from the elements, and these vary according to individual requirements.
Tents used for camping are available in various sizes and range from simple to elaborate; and these tents are generally constructed to be erected on the ground surface. There are also tent apparatuses for use in backpacking, these usually being of very simple construction. Other tent units are of the mobile type designed to be attached to trailers towed by vehicles.
All of the above-mentioned tent structures are limited in their use and they have features that restrict them to particular applications which are very different from that of the present invention.